Shards of a heart
by DaniminaFan
Summary: Sort of contains spoilers for the Season finale, but nothing really big. What would happen if Connor came back? Wilhelmina/Connor


Okay, so after I saw the finale I couldn't get this out of my head. And if Wilhelmina is slightly insecure and out of character - I figured that she wouldn't be able to wear the mask she wears in front of Connor. Because though I totally ship Danimina, I really think Willie loves Connor.

Takes place right after episode 24.

Don't own them.

* * *

The glass slowly slips out of Wilhelmina's hand and her eyes widen when she notices the almost too familiar figure in her room.

"What are you doing here?"

She stares at him in awe, unaware of the Scotch drenching the carpet. He flashes her an arrogant smile before approaching her, stopping a little too close to her and resting his

hands centimetres from her waist.

"You mean you didn't miss me?"

She takes a step back, biting down on her lip.

"What are you doing here?"

"You stole from me. Why would I miss you?"

"Come on, Wilhelmina. You survived that. Mode survived it."

"No thanks to you!"  
"I asked you to come with me, remember? I asked you… to come with me. To stay with me. You chose to stay at a sinking ship."

"What choice did I have? You asked me to leave behind everything that I loved!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

There is a long silence in which she blindly steps back, closing her eyes.

"I did."

"You said do."

"I meant did."

"No, you didn't."

He steps closer once again, grabbing her wrists and pulling her flush against him.

"Look me in the eyes, Wilhelmina… and tell me that you don't love me."

"I don't love you."

Though her reply is swift, her voice is feeble and Connor shakes his head, pulling her closer and allowing his hands to caress her back.

"I missed you, Wilhelmina."

"No…"  
Her resistance is futile and she knows it – even before his lips are against hers, begging for the kiss to be returned.

Wilhelmina sighs at the familiar feel of his lips against hers – realising that there is no point in resisting. He moans softly when she returns his kiss, pulling her even closer against him.

A million reasons about why this is wrong suddenly pops into Wilhelmina's head and she pushes him away quickly.

"Connor, no."

"Willie!"

"You left, Connor. You just… left."

"And there wasn't a second that passed when I didn't wish that things were different. That I had you with me. I would have given that money up in a second for a chance to have you with me again, Wilhelmina."

"But you didn't."

"I'm here now, aren't I? I'm taking this chance to be with you."

"It wouldn't have been necessary to take a chance if you hadn't left me in the first place!"

"I left Mode, Wilhelmina! I never left you!"

"You did leave me, Connor! You left me when you started stealing the money! You left more than Mode! You left me!"

He steps closer again, grabbing her arms angrily.

"I never wanted to leave you! You're the one who chose to stay behind!"

"I didn't have a choice, Connor!"

"I gave you a choice! I asked you to come with me, Wilhelmina. I wanted you with me!"  
"You wanted the money! If you wanted me, you would have stayed!"

"Do you know how many times I wish I had stayed?"

"So why didn't you?"

"Because it was too late!"

She turns away from him, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Do you know how I wanted you to come back? Do you know how many nights I dreamt that you were beside me, only to wake up and cry because you were gone? Do you know how much I wish I could hate you?"

He approaches her again, pulling her body close to him and running his hands over her back softly.

"But you can't, can you? You can't hate me, just like I can't stop loving you."

Her voice lowers to a furious whisper as she glares at him.

"You… left me."

"I love you, Wilhelmina."

"No. I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"Willie…"

"NO!"

It's a hysterical scream and she sinks to her knees, gasping for air through her tears.

"I let you in! I let you in and you hurt me!"

He kneels down in front of her, cupping her face between his hands, tears forming in his own eyes.

"Wilhelmina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

They ignore the fact that they are sitting in shards of glass, ignore the fact that blood is starting to drip from their knees.

She finally bows forward, resting her forehead against his.

"I want to stop loving you."

"Don't. Please, Wilhelmina… don't."

"I let you in. I let you in against my better judgement. I let you in…"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Wilhelmina. I never wanted to, I swear."

"But you did. I thought you wouldn't, but you did."

"I know and I hate myself for it. But I'm back. I came back for you, Wilhelmina."

"Why now?"

"I've been back in New York for quite a while now and last night… when I saw you on TV… It was like everything about you jumped out at me and I knew that I had to see you. No matter what would happen afterwards, I just had to hold you in my arms one more time. I love you, Wilhelmina Slater. I love you so much."  
"I… I love you too."

"And she finally admits it."

He is mocking her, but she can't help smiling softly, cupping his face with her hand.

"I love you. I thought I stopped, but… I love you Connor."

She suddenly becomes aware of the shards of glass cutting into her skin and winces.

"Are you okay?"

He helps her up, carrying her to the bed where he sets her down, inspecting the cuts on her knees carefully.

"I'm gonna have to get the glass out of here. You have tweezers?"

"In the make up bag. Bathroom."

He winks at her, the cocky smile still on his face.

"I know."

He comes back a few seconds later , the pair of tweezers gleaming in his hand like a weapon and she winces when he reaches for the first shard of glass, closing her eyes.

"Just make it quick."

"I won't hurt you, Willie. I promise."

She meets his eyes, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"Promise?"  
He smiles sadly at the fact that he managed to turn the woman he loves into an insecure little girl, but it was his fault so it was his job to fix it. So he nods, pressing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I promise."

* * *

I could go on with it or leave it at that. I didn't even intend on posting it in the first place, but for some reason I decided to do it.


End file.
